Nothing Left But—
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Kenapa Misa baru memutuskan untuk menyusul Light setahun kemudian? Apa yang membuatnya bertahan selama setahun ini? For Infantrum FBI 2011 Challenge.


A/N: For Infantrum FBI 2011 Challenge...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei

**Timeline: **Setelah kematian Light

* * *

><p><em>Oh you<em>

_You turn my whole life so blue_

_Drowning me so deep_

_I just can't reach myself again_

_Oh you_

_Successfully tore my heart_

_Now it's only pieces_

_Nothing left but pieces of you…_

**(Ten 2 Five – You)**

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Nothing Left But…**

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>Waktu Matsui datang ke tempat Misa dan mengatakan kalau Light tewas, Misa tidak percaya.<p>

"Matsui pasti bercanda, kan?" begitu yang Misa bilang.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Misa Misa…" Matsui menggaruk-garuk kepala. Detik berikutnya, sikapnya kembali serius. "Light-kun benar-benar sudah tewas."

"Matsui bohong," Misa mengambil ponsel. "Misa akan menelepon Light sekarang. Light pasti akan menjawab telepon Misa dan mengatakan kalau Matsui cuma ingin mengerjai Misa."

Tapi telepon Misa tidak diangkat, padahal tersambung. Misa kesal. Jangan-jangan Light sedang bersama cewek yang Misa tidak tahu!

"Misa Misa…"

Misa tidak suka nada suara Matsui yang sedih itu. Misa juga tidak suka tatapan mengasihani yang nampak di wajah Matsui. Dan terutama, Misa tidak suka cara bercanda Matsui yang seperti ini!

"…aku bisa membawa Misa Misa ke makam Light-kun," suara Matsui terdengar berat. "Terimalah kenyataan ini, Misa Misa. Light-kun sudah meninggal. Dia sudah tidak ada."

Ponsel Misa terjatuh ke lantai.

"Misa Misa…" Matsui berdiri, hendak mendekati Misa. Tapi Misa mengangkat tangan mencegahnya.

"Matsui pasti sibuk, kan? Kenapa malah di sini bercanda dengan Misa?" Misa tersenyum padanya. "Matsui kembali saja ke kantor."

Matsui membuka mulut, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak jadi.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku memang harus kembali," Matsui berdiri. Misa mengantarnya ke pintu. "Sampai jumpa, Misa Misa."

"Hati-hati ya, Matsui!" Misa melambaikan tangan.

Entah berapa lama—Misa tidak tahu—setelah Matsui pergi, Misa masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Tidak, Misa tidak menangis… Misa juga tidak terguncang. Misa hanya tidak percaya.

Misa kembali ke ruang tamu dan memungut ponsel di lantai. Misa tekan lagi nomor Light, terus dan terus. Mungkin berpuluh-puluh kali. Misa bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Light saat melihat nama Misa ada di puluhan panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya.

Tidak ada satu pun telepon Misa yang diangkat. Sepertinya Light sedang sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sibuk sekali, makanya pulang saja jarang.

"…_Light-kun sudah tewas, Misa Misa. Dia tewas gara-gara Kira…"_

Misa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kenapa Misa malah ingat kata-kata Matsui, sih? Kan sudah jelas Matsui cuma bercanda.

Misa coba menelepon Light lagi. Kali ini ada suara yang menjawab. Tadinya Misa sudah senang, tapi…

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan tinggalkan pesan…"_

"Light bodoh!" rajuk Misa. Sudahlah, Misa mau tidur saja! Misa harap, saat Misa bangun nanti Light sudah ada di sisi Misa seperti biasa.

.

.

.

**Kantor Polisi.**

"Amane tidak menyerah rupanya," Aizawa menarik napas panjang. Ponsel Light, yang diamankan sebagai barang bukti, terus-terusan berdering sejak tadi. Semua panggilan itu dari Amane Misa.

"Saya kasihan melihat Misa Misa…" desah Matsuda. "Daripada mencoba menerima kenyataan, dia malah berusaha menyangkalnya. Cinta terlalu buta memang tidak baik, ya…"

"Apa kita matikan saja ponsel itu dan cabut nomornya?" Ide mengusulkan.

"Jangan, Ide-san! Kasihan Misa Misa," sergah Matsuda langsung.

"Ide benar. Untuk apa kita memberi Amane harapan kosong. Dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan," Aizawa mengambil ponsel itu dan mematikannya, kemudian mengambil kartu nomornya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini tidak ada kabar dari Light, membuat Misa sangat kesal. Apalagi sekarang nomor Light tidak pernah aktif. Misa mulai curiga Light selingkuh lagi. Jangan-jangan dia malah tinggal bersama perempuan lain!

TING TONG.

Masih bersungut-sungut, Misa membuka pintu.

"Hai, Misa Misa!" sapa Matsui. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Monchicchi.

"Silakan," dengan tak bersemangat, Misa memperlebar bukaan pintu agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Tidak, Misa-san, kami ke sini bukan untuk bertamu. Kami ingin mengajak Misa-san ke suatu tempat," kata Monchicchi.

"Eh? Ke mana?"

Monchicchi dan Matsui bertukar pandang.

"Ke tempat Light-kun."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Misa banyak bertanya.

"Sebenarnya Light ke mana, sih? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menjawab telepon Misa? Bahkan nomornya tidak aktif! Dia tidak sedang bersama wanita lain, kan? Kalau dia memang sedang bersama wanita lain, Misa akan menantang perempuan itu untuk bertanding memperebutkan hati Light! Dan Misa yakin Misa akan menang darinya!"

Nampaknya Matsui ingin menanggapi kata-kata Misa, tapi sepertinya Monchicchi menyuruh Matsui agar tetap diam.

"Nanti Misa-san akan tahu sendiri," akhirnya Monchicchi berkata.

Tak lama kemudian mobil berbelok, memasuki sebuah kompleks pemakaman.

"Monchicchi…? Kenapa kita ke sini? Monchicchi mau berziarah dulu sebelum kita ke tempat Light?"

Monchicchi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mobil berhenti. Misa turun, mengikuti Monchicchi dan Matsui dengan bingung. Kami berjalan terus sampai tiba di depan sebuah makam.

.

.

夜神 月

**YAGAMI LIGHT**

**28 Februari 1986 – 28 Januari 2010**

**.**

**.**

"Di sinilah Light-kun sekarang, Misa-san…"

Tapi Misa sudah tidak mendengar. Misa jatuh terduduk di depan makam itu.

_Makam Light._

.

.

.

Misa tidak terlalu ingat apa yang Misa lakukan pada hari-hari selanjutnya. Yang Misa rasakan hanyalah kekosongan, kehampaan. Pikiran Misa seolah-olah berada di dunia lain, hanya tubuh Misa yang ada di sini.

Kenapa Light meninggalkan Misa? Bukankah Light tahu Misa tidak bisa hidup tanpa Light?

Light…

Light adalah segalanya untuk Misa. Misa tidak tahu kenapa Misa bisa jatuh cinta pada Light—yang Misa ingat, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah Misa mencintai Light.

Terkadang Light memang bersikap dingin pada Misa, tapi di sisi lain Misa tahu Light pasti juga mencintai Misa. Buktinya Misa adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang diminta Light untuk tinggal bersama. Itu berarti Misa punya tempat spesial di hati Light, kan?

Mungkin lebih baik Misa mati sa—

Mendadak, Misa merasa begitu pusing. Perut Misa rasanya mual sekali. Buru-buru Misa berlari ke toilet.

Misa belum pernah muntah sebanyak itu, bahkan kalau Misa sedang mabuk pun tidak pernah seperti itu. Sekarang Misa merasa lemas sekali. Jangan-jangan Misa benar-benar akan mati? Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti Misa bisa menyusul Light…

TING TONG.

Siapa lagi yang bertamu? Kalau Matsui atau Monchicchi, Misa tidak mau membukakan pintu.

TING TONG. TING TONG.

"Misaaaa… ini Kakak! Buka pintunya!"

Kakak?

Terhuyung-huyung, Misa berjalan ke pintu. Dan Misa pun roboh di pelukan Kakak.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dokter?"

Misa setengah berharap dokter itu akan memvonis Misa penyakit berat agar Misa cepat mati dan menyusul Light. Tapi…

"Selamat, Amane-san. Adik Anda hamil."

Kakak berseru tertahan. Misa mengangkat kepala tak percaya.

"Ha—hamil?"

"Ya, sudah tiga minggu. Selamat ya!"

Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Misa menangisi kepergian Light…

.

.

.

Kakak pindah ke apartemen Misa untuk mengurus Misa. Kakak sangat cerewet, tapi kalau tidak ada Kakak, Misa pasti tidak tahu apa yang harus Misa lakukan.

Sekarang Misa sering sekali menangis, terutama pada malam hari ketika Kakak sudah tidur. Misa senang karena mengandung anak Light, tapi Misa juga sedih karena anak ini akan lahir tanpa ayah. Dan saat Misa membayangkan masa depan Misa mengurus anak ini sendirian tanpa Light, Misa akan menangis lebih kencang.

Misa tak sanggup memikirkannya.

Kakak sering mengajak Misa berjalan-jalan di taman, tapi Misa tidak pernah mau. Misa sering melihat ibu-ibu hamil juga berjalan-jalan di sana, ditemani suaminya. Hati Misa terasa sangat sakit kalau melihat pemandangan itu, jadi Misa menolak. Misa lebih senang mengurung diri di rumah.

Lagipula, Misa kan artis. Bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan Misa sedang hamil. Kehamilan Misa kan dirahasiakan dari semua orang!

Misa hanya mau keluar untuk ke rumah sakit atau untuk mengunjungi makam Light. Misa akan berbicara banyak sekali pada Light, menceritakan perkembangan anak dalam kandungan Misa.

"Kalau dia anak laki-laki, pasti akan tampan sekali seperti Light. Kalau dia anak perempuan, pasti akan cantik seperti Misa! Iya kan Light? Kau setuju dengan kata-kata Misa kan?"

Misa yakin Light pasti setuju. Misa melanjutkan, "Misa sudah punya nama untuk anak ini lho. Tapi Misa tidak mau memberitahukannya pada Light sekarang. Nanti saja kalau dia sudah lahir!"

Maaf ya Light, Misa ingin membuat Light penasaran. Tapi Light tenang saja, nama pilihan Misa sama sekali tidak jelek kok.

.

.

.

Pada minggu ketiga November 2010, akhirnya Misa melahirkan. Normal, tidak _caesar_. Tiap Misa mengejan, Misa menyebut nama Light. Hanya Light yang ada di pikiran Misa. Walaupun saat ini tubuh Light tidak ada di sisi Misa, Misa percaya jiwa Light menemani Misa.

"Ini bayimu, Amane-san. Laki-laki."

Tangan Misa bergetar saat menerima bayi itu, lalu ada yang basah di pipi Misa. Light, Misa benar, kan? Bayi ini benar-benar tampan.

Mirip sekali dengan Light.

"Tsuki…" Misa berbisik. "Yagami Tsuki…"

.

.

.

Tadinya Misa ingin langsung membawa Tsuki ke makam Light, tapi tidak jadi. Misa sering kali tidak tahan melihat Tsuki, karena selalu membuat Misa teringat pada Light. Selain itu, Misa juga takut Misa tidak sanggup membesarkan Tsuki sendirian. Mana mungkin Misa bisa membesarkan anak Light tanpa Light?

Misa ingin Light. Misa ingin Light!

Misa tidak bisa hidup tanpa Light! Tsuki bukan Light, meskipun Tsuki mirip sekali dengan Light!

Misa lelah. Misa ingin istirahat. Misa sudah melakukan kewajiban Misa dengan melahirkan anak Light. Misa sudah lelah.

Bulan Januari, akhirnya Misa membawa Tsuki ke makam Light.

"Misa beri nama "Tsuki" karena kanjinya sama dengan "Raito". Lagipula, waktu pertama kali Misa membaca nama Light, Misa membacanya "Tsuki" bukan "Raito"," Misa menjelaskan. "Misa pintar, kan, Light?"

Tangan Tsuki bergerak-gerak, bibirnya tertawa. Mata Misa jadi berkaca-kaca.

"Barusan Tsuki bilang halo pada Papa Light," kata Misa, lalu terdiam lama sekali. Misa takut mengatakan apa yang ingin Misa katakan, tapi Misa tahu Misa harus melakukannya.

"Light… tidak akan marah pada Misa, kan, kalau Misa memilih menyusul Light? Light tahu Misa tidak bisa hidup tanpa Light…"

Air mata Misa menetes.

"Tapi… tapi sebenarnya Light boleh marah pada Misa.

"Misa tahu Misa memang payah…

"Misa memang bodoh…"

Maafkan Misa, Light…

Maafkan Misa, Tsuki…

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Februari 2011. Hari Valentine.

Pagi itu Kakak sedang sibuk di dapur. Misa mendatangi Tsuki yang sedang tidur di keranjangnya, nyenyak sekali. Misa pandangi Tsuki selama beberapa saat, lalu Misa cium dahinya.

"Mama pergi, Tsuki. Tsuki harus jadi anak yang baik. Tsuki tidak boleh nakal pada Nenek Sachiko dan Bibi Sayu."

Kemudian Misa letakkan surat yang sudah Misa siapkan di atas selimut Tsuki.

"_Sayonara_, Tsuki."

Misa tahu, Misa memang egois. Misa tidak akan pernah menyangkal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Yagami di desa, seminggu kemudian.**

Pagi-pagi sekali bel rumah itu berbunyi. Yagami Sachiko membuka pintu, dan terkejut menatap seorang pria berdiri di sana sambil membawa bayi.

"…jadi begitulah, Sachiko-san. Seminggu yang lalu Amane melompat dari atap gedung, mungkin Anda melihat beritanya di televisi. Dua hari setelah itu, kakak perempuannya datang ke kantor sambil membawa bayi ini beserta surat wasiat Amane."

Aizawa menyodorkan surat yang dimaksud. Sachiko dan putrinya, Sayu, membacanya bersama-sama. Mata kedua wanita itu kini tergenang air.

"Bayi itu… anak Kakak?" suara Sayu tercekat.

"Ya. Seperti yang tertulis di surat itu, Amane ingin kalian merawatnya. Amane juga mewariskan semua hartanya untuk membiayai kehidupan bayi ini."

Aizawa menghela napas berat.

"Amane memang keterlaluan. Dia terlalu mencintai Light-kun sampai pikirannya jadi tidak rasional."

Sachiko mengusap matanya, lalu meminta bayi itu dari gendongan Aizawa.

"Cucuku," ujarnya terharu. "Kalau suamiku masih hidup, dia pasti akan senang sekali… anak ini benar-benar mirip Light…"

"Syukurlah Misa-san melahirkannya…" sambung Sayu dengan nada haru yang sama.

Aizawa menatap kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum.

_Meskipun ayah bayi itu adalah Kira, dan ibunya tega bunuh diri demi cintanya pada sang ayah, nampaknya bayi itu akan bahagia._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

…_and nothing left but pieces of you…_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.The End.<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p>AN: Ini fanfic Death Note kedua saya. ^^ Walaupun sebenernya saya (seharusnya) lagi nggak boleh nulis fanfic, tapi ide ini menggelayuti otak melulu, bener-bener minta ditulis!

Idenya datang pas saya dengerin lagu Ten 2 Five yang berjudul _You _(kalo bisa baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu itu yaaa). Saya merasa liriknya (yang saya kutip di atas) tuh Misa banget. Dan ide lainnya adalah karena saya heran, kok Misa bunuh dirinya lama amat, baru setahun setelah Light mati? Akhirnya saya berasumsi hal itu karena dia melahirkan anaknya Light dulu. Mereka tinggal bersama, wajar aja kalo punya anak kan? :D

Oke, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. :3


End file.
